


Lead the Way

by ani_bester



Category: Captain America, Invaders (Marvel), Marvel
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-16
Updated: 2012-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 19:11:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ani_bester/pseuds/ani_bester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some fun Steve/Jim</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lead the Way

**Author's Note:**

> I was challenged to write some Steve/Jim. And very much enjoyed it.

The first thing Steve was aware of was how much warmer Jim was than a normal human. He let his fingers explore Jim's chest while he watched Jim's expressions to see which touches needed to be repeated. As he let his hands circle round Jim's hips, he saw Jim's eyelids flutter and heard him gasp. Steve watched as Jim's flush darkened and spread, and as it did so he felt Jim's skin warm beneath his hands just a bit more.

"You're warm as hot chocolate," Steve chuckled. 

"That's good, right?" Steve smiled at the hopeful expression in Jim's blue eyes.

"I like it," he said simply, moving forward into a more intimate closeness. He felt Jim shiver as Steve's hands slid around to Jim's back.

"Good," Jim whispered as his eyes shut and he reached out to place an unsure hand on Steve's shoulder. 

"Very good," Steve agreed.


End file.
